Pink Pocky Shenanigans
by callmeisukesama
Summary: So this is my first fan fiction I've ever written so my choice of words aren't so great. Also the hearts 3, I had to include them because Isuke is not Isuke without her hearts. Reviews are greatly appreciated so feel free to give my story a review. If you guys want a second part of this, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Pink Pocky Shenanigans

Before school at Myoujo Academy started, Isuke and Haruki were resting on their beds. Issue was applying some pink nail polish on her nails while Haruki was reading a magazine and eating a pocky stick.

"Hey, Isuke-sama, want to play the pocky game with me?"

Isuke gave Haruki a sharp glare that read don't even think about it. Haruki sighed in disappointment. She then thought of something that somehow managed to pop into her mind. Haruki made a sneaky smirk and sat next to Isuke, smiling like an idiot to get Issue's attention.

Isuke looked at Haruki and said in an annoyed tone," Ugh! Wipe that stupid smirk from your face, idiot 3"

"Isuke-sama, can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not a stupid question then go ahead 3"

"Do you mind if I give you a hickey?"

Isuke immediately blushed. She even forgot about her nail polish.

"W-what? A hickey?"

Haruki chuckled a bit, she couldn't hold her laughter knowing that Isuke was acting like a tsundere already.

"Haha…ahem yeah a hickey. You're okay with that, right? I mean we are dating so it shouldn't be a big deal.

Isuke tried to remain cool and not act nervous. Besides, Isuke isn't a virgin when it comes to these kinds of things. Isuke is an expert in dating. But somehow the red head managed to make Isuke look like a virgin.

Isuke had to clear her throat before replying.

"Of course I don't mind. Give me a huge hickey anywhere you want3"

Haruki slowly got close to Isuke's neck and untied her small, purple scarf. She sniffed her long pink hair. Mmm…strawberry.

"Hurry up and give me a hickey already, weirdo pervert," scowled Isuke impatiently.

Haruki began to suck on Isuke's neck. She managed to make Isuke stifle a didn't stop. She kept sucking a lot, making Isuke a bit turned on.

"Aah…it tickles 3" Isuke laughed a bit but kept telling Haruki to continue. Haruki sucked on another part of Isuke's neck. She made sure to leave huge hickeys to let everyone Isuke belongs to her. Haruki then proceeded to give Isuke a hickey on her left cheek. To Isuke, it felt like a leech was sucking her. The hickey was huge and dark blue. Haruki laughed for a moment because it looked ridiculous on Isuke.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, now it's your turn."

Isuke got a little nervous but immediately began to suck on Haruki's neck. It was tickling Haruki and making her laugh.

"Stay still idiot."

Isuke gave Haruki another hickey on the other side of her neck. She bit a little harder which made the hickey larger.

"I suppose I did a pretty decent job. I'm not that good at making really huge hickeys 3"

"Haha you did great Isuke-sama."

Isuke still didn't understand why Haruki was laughing. Did she do something that Isuke didn't notice? Isuke shook her head from that thought.

"Well, we better get to class before we end up arriving late 3" said Isuke as she grabbed her bag and waited for Haruki to grab hers aswell.

When they were in the classroom, the other students stared in shock as they all noticed Isuke had a huge bruise like mark on her left cheek. Isuke got annoyed by the sudden quiet laughter in the background.

"Ugh! Seriously what's so damn funny!? Do I have something on my face!?"

They stopped laughing.

Kouko just said," Of course not. Just do what you usually do in class."

Kouko meant that Isuke should just fall asleep to avoid having Mizorogi Sensei notice her huge hickey on her left cheek. Haruki couldn't hold her laughter. She would laugh for a few seconds and then stop her laughter with her hand.

"Haruki-san, what is that on her left cheek?" asked Takechi curiously.

"Well long story short, I kind of gave her a huge hickey on her cheek. I just can't believe she hasn't noticed it yet. You guys, don't say anything. Keep it as a secret.," whispered Haruki.

"Nice move Haruki," said Kouko.

Haruki as very proud of her accomplishment. She marked Isuke with a huge hickey because it symbolizes her immense love for the pink haired assassin.

"What if she gets really pissed off at you?" asked Tokaku.

"Nah, she'll brush it off as a cute little prank."

Haruki placed her hands on her head and relaxed throughout the rest of the lesson.

After class, Haruki noticed Isuke was still asleep as usual. It was very fortunate for Haruki that Mizorogi Sensei did not bother to wake up Isuke which would then result in noticing the huge hickey on Isuke's left cheek and that would ruin Haruki's surprise. And not to mention Isuke might end up punching Haruki on the face…maybe. Haruki quietly walked over to to the front of Isuke' desk and chuckled a bit. She was so adorable when she was asleep that it made Haruki pull out her orange flip phone and take some pictures. Haruki made some goofy poses with her fingers on top of Isuke's head, like having two fingers held up to make it look like Isuke had bunny ears. And for the last picture, Haruki cautiously kissed Isuke on her right cheek.

"Mmm…" Isuke grumbled. She was still dreaming. Haruki looked at her roommate's cute face. When Isuke was asleep Haruki had forgotten how sadistic and sinister Isuke can be. What she saw was an angel with innocence. Haruki slowly stroked Isuke's long, pink hair.

"Hey, Isuke-sama…wake up. Class ended 10 minutes ago."

Her roommate did not wake up. Haruki decided to shake Isuke's shoulder.

"Ugh! Cut that out!"

Haruki stopped immediately to avoid pissing off Isuke. Haruki thought for a moment to find another to wake up Isuke. Haruki decided to plant small kisses on Isuke's cheek. Haruki seemed to enjoy it. She also kissed Isuke on the lips which caused Isuke to wake up.

"Huh? What were you…doing you idiot?" asked Isuke as she got up from her seat and stretched her muscles and fixed her messy pink hair.

"Um… I was just giving you some kisses…that's all."

Isuke smiled seductively and kissed Haruki on the lips in return.

"Aww thanks 3"

Isuke grabbed her belongings and grabbed Haruki's right hand. Haruki tried to hold back her laughter as she was reminded of Isuke's huge hickey.

They were back in their room. Haruki finally had the guts to tell Isuke about her hickey. But Haruki wasn't sure how to tell her without causing Isuke to become…pissed off. Haruki thought for a moment. As Haruki was about to say something she heard a loud scream come from her pink haired roommate.

"What the hell, Haarruukiii!" Isuke was embarrassed…and angry.

Haruki immediately backed off from her close proximity from Isuke.

"Wait! I can explain it to you, I-Isuke-sama, I…"

"You did this to me and you allowed the others to see it! You let them laugh at me while I was asleep! Ugh, you're dead, idiot!"

The rest of the night was concluded with loud thumps and collisions with two idiots running around the room causing uncontrollable mayhem which ended up waking the entire dormitory.

The next morning everyone was seated quietly waiting for Mizorogi Sensei to arrive and start the lesson. Isuke was seated in her chair and happily humming a song while studying her nails.

"So Isuke-san, where is Sagae?" asked Nio.

"She will be here soon. I gave her a little surprise of my own. She was very excited to receive it so I was gladly honored to give it to her 3"

Nio looked both confused and scared at the same time. Haruki came into the room with a beaten up face. She had bruises and scratches everywhere. She sat down looking ashamed and ridiculous. She bit on a pocky. Everyone else looked shocked and needed no explanation as to how Haruki got her face like that. Nio now understood and avoided eye contact with Isuke fearing what she was capable of. But in the end, Isuke had to admit she wanted to laugh at this ridiculous moment and couldn't help but laugh out loud, causing everyone to have confused looks on their faces.

"I know I had this coming, no need to laugh at me," Haruki scratched the back of her head and stifled a chuckle.

"You guys are unbelievable," stated Nio as she found amusement from all this.

"I couldn't agree more. You two looked ridiculous with hickeys and bruises on your faces. I found this to be entertaining," admitted Tokaku.

"Ooh, yes! You two even gave me ideas on what I should plan next with Kenmochi," smiled Takechi as she eyed Kenmochi. Kenmochi only grunted.

While everyone was having a good laugh with each other, Haruki decided to use this time to apologize to Isuke for her previous inappropriate action.

"Hey, um…Isuke-sama, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for doing what I did and not telling you about it. I should have never brought up the idea of giving each other hickeys.

It was uncalled for. I'm sorry, Isuke-sama."

Isuke looked at Haruki with an understanding look on her face. Isuke chuckled a bit before replying.

"There's no need to apologize to me. I overreacted a bit and I should have said it in a calm tone. And in the end it's not like you did anything bad. We are a couple and neither of us should be embarrassed. And I had a good laugh, you know. And you're still an idiot 3"

Haruki chuckled by Isuke's inoffensive insult. She placed a kiss on Isuke's left cheek and hugged her roommate. Isuke kissed Haruki on the lips and enjoyed her moment with Haruki's warmth.

Mizorogi Sensei had arrived and began the lesson and Isuke immediately went to sleep as boredom began to take over. It was another peaceful day for the members of Class Black. All these hilarious shenanigans had managed to revive the class's mood and lightened it up with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't think I have forgotten about this. I just had to think of some other things that Isuke and Haruki might do, you know, idiotic things. What do you think of Haruki in a black suit and tie? Isuke thinks it's sexy. Haruki gives her what she wants. Ensue pink pocky smut.

Haruki was heading to the dormitory, wearing something different, her usual clothes were in her closet. Haruki bought something she knew would have Isuke hungry for sexual pleasure. Haruki bought a black suit and tie, and plans to show it to Isuke as her surprise. Haruki looked hot in that suit. Anyone would fall for her. As she was walking, people began to give her a wink or a blow of kiss.

Haruki headed to room 2 and opened the door to catch sight of Isuke speaking on the phone. Eisuke had called her.

"Okay tell Papa I love him."

Haruki quietly made her way to the front of Isuke's bed and made Isuke look up and have her mouth open in surprise and stutter while still on the phone.

"M-m-mama, I'll-I'll call you back, I have to do…s-something right now."

She dropped the phone and began to get flustered by what Haruki was wearing.

"What do you think of me in this black suit and tie?"

Isuke got up and seductively wrapped her arms around Haruki's neck, tugging at the tie neatly placed inside the suit. She bit her lip and then said," I think it's sexy3. I love how it fits you so perfectly, makes you 10 times hotter than men in suits. Is this the surprise you kept talking about?"

"Yes it is. At first I wasn't sure if you'd like it, but now I see you love it. Does it turn you on?"

Isuke rubbed her stomach and tried to remain calm, but she really wanted Haruki to fuck in that suit.

"Yeah…a lot, my body wants it so badly3."

Isuke whispered something into Haruki's left ear, making Haruki shift uncontrollably due to Isuke's hot breath.

"Fuck me right now."

Haruki chuckled and replied," What the lady wants, the lady gets."

Haruki pulled Isuke's face into hers, and she kissed Isuke roughly, making Isuke moan into Haruki's lips and Haruki began to move her fingers into Isuke's skirt and rubbed her clit through her pink lace panties.

"You're so wet for me baby," Haruki moaned as she was being pulled by Isuke signaling her to sit on a chair. Haruki did as Isuke wanted and sat on Haruki and began grinding and lap dancing on Haruki hard.

"You're so sexy, Isuke-sama."

"You like it?"

"So fucking much."

"Good. Now I want you to strip me naked 3."

"Isuke-sama, you're so naughty."

Haruki helped Isuke take off her leather jacket and her skirt. Then Haruki took off her shirt, leaving Isuke with only her panties and bra.

"You're still not finished, Harukiii3. Isuke wants her top and panties off this instant," said Isuke in a seductive tone.

Haruki gulped nervously and removed her top and panties. Isuke was naked.

"Bed, now."

Haruki obeyed and placed Isuke's legs around her waist. Isuke's hands were in Haruki's hair and pushed her lips to Haruki's, tongues swirling with pleasure. Isuke's moans were getting louder and she kept on saying," Fuck! Harder!" or "Don't stop keep going!"

Isuke drove her hands onto Haruki's killer abs and moaned even more at the feeling of Haruki's toned abdomen.

"You've gotten harder down there."

"Are you referring to my abs- "Isuke shut Haruki up by kissing Haruki again and slipping her tongue with hers. Both girls were battling for dominance. But Haruki she wouldn't give up so easily.

"Is this a battle for dominance? Or do you only want me pleasuring you?"

"It is a little of both 3."

Haruki took a moment to stare at Isuke's perfect breasts, and then began to lick one of them while groping the other.

"Aaahhh 3" Isuke moaned even louder as Haruki was licking her erect nipple and gently rubbed the other nipple.

"I think I might cum now!"

"Don't cum just yet, baby, I'm not even done yet."

Haruki slid her tongue into Isuke's vagina and her thumb rubbed her clit slowly.

"You're gonna have to pay me back Haruki 3"

"Why is that?"

"You fucking me and without even asking me."

"But you want it, you know you do."

Haruki placed a hickey on Isuke's neck, making it evident for the world to see. Then she continued with licking Isuke's clit and flicking her tongue to make Isuke shake at the pleasure. Isuke pushed down Haruki's head to make her go deeper into Isuke.

As the girls were still giving each other sexual pleasures, the door of their room had opened and two male shadows can be seen.

"Isuke, Haruki, what is the meaning of this?!"

Haruki jumped up from Isuke and began to sweat.

"Yo, I can explain."

The next day, Haruki had a huge bandage wrapped around her head. Eisuke can really punch hard. Nevertheless, Isuke sent her a message saying, We're still not done3."

Haruki made a huge grin on her face and cheerfully waited for that day to come.


	3. The Fake Baby Project Part 1

**Isuke and Haruki take care of a fake baby :D this is going to be fun. I thought about this since most people in high school do these kinds of assignments and thought why not have Isuke and Haruki do this together.**

* * *

Mizorogi Sensei had thought of a brilliant idea to teach his students when it comes to parenting. In case any of the members of Class Black do consider having children in the future, he wanted to prepare them for what's ahead. So he decided to have the class work in pairs and each pair will be given a fake baby. While he isn't a child care teacher, Mizorogi knew well enough about the responsibilities of having children, it's not an easy job. Having children will come with headaches, not enough sleep, frustration, stress and many other horrible consequences. He wanted to see who is prepared and who isn't.

"I have a wonderful assignment for Class Black today so please listen attentively. I know I'm a Biology teacher but when I thought of this project I wondered if it would be a great idea to test my wonderful students. This project consists of parenting, and yes I do mean you all have to take care of a baby."

The whole class was stunned in shock. They couldn't believe what Mizorogi was saying. There was chatter among the students questioning about the assignment. Isuke looked bothered by this and began to scribble on her paper in annoyance. Haruki just chuckled and chewed on her pocky stick.

"This will be fun."

"Settle down everyone, let's not panic just yet. This project is fun, you can make it a fun experience if you choose to have enthusiastic attitudes. Now to get full credit you all need to take care of your baby for four weeks. This means taking them to class with you, taking them home with you, basically everywhere you go, and at the end you must write and turn in a report about the experience. Failure to do so will end in a big fat F and you will lose points. Go ahead and pair up."

Isuke grumbled in boredom and she kept on scribbling on her paper until she ripped a hole in it and crumbling it up. She watched unhappily as her teacher went to grab a box under his desk and open it, revealing a fake baby. Isuke glared at the toy baby as it annoyed her. Everyone was either laughing, grunting, or gasping at the sight of the fake babies. Mizorogi came over each paired group and handed them a baby. She felt a hand touch her right shoulder.

"Hey, Isuke-sama, want to be partners?"

"Sure."

Haruki sat next to Isuke and scooted a bit closer, making their proximity almost touch.

"This is so stupid. Isuke would rather take tests for a week instead of wasting her time with a toy baby. I won't even have children in the future."

Haruki giggled and patted Isuke on her head.

"Think of this as a fun experience. It's not like it will last forever. Besides, we are doing this together, it's going to be easy."

Isuke punched Haruki's left arm slightly as Haruki laughed like an idiot.

"Inukai and Sagae, here is your baby. Please take good care of it, treat it as it were your own child."

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Isuke as she yawned.

"Yes, especially since you need all the credit you can get to raise up your grade."

Haruki laughed in her mind as she was reminded how much Isuke dislikes children.

Mizorogi decided to redirect the true lesson in this assignment.

"This assignment is about more than looking after a toy, it is about cooperation. I'll call each pair when it is their turn to dress their baby."

Mio was the only one without a partner. The class was 13 in total so Nio had to participate in this assignment without a partner. But she wasn't bothered by this at all. She seemed to enjoy it.

"Inukai and Sagae, come up to choose clothes for your baby."

Isuke got up and quickly began to choose clothes that were pink colored. But Haruki wanted to choose some clothes that she thought would look nice on the baby.

"That's not fair, why are you choosing the majority of the baby's clothes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I am the mother of the baby. You can be the dumb dad in this project. The mom always chooses what's best for the baby. So shush your mouth."

Haruki crossed her arms and decided not to make a big deal on what clothes the baby should wear. What mattered was getting the credit.

The other pairs were also called upon and chose their clothes for their babies.

"Aww, Tokaku-san, our baby looks cute in this white dress!" smiled Haru as she danced around with the fake baby. Tokaku was really experienced in choosing clothes that best fitted their baby.

Chitaru and Kirigaya dressed their child in a prince-like manner, the fake baby was adorable.

"What do you think, Kirigaya?"

"It's perfect, Chitaru-san."

Isuke and Haruki came back to their desk with a big pile of clothes.

"So, who's going to take care of the baby first?" asked Isuke as Haruki dressed the baby.

"Well I was hoping you could do it first. I have work after class," responded Haruki without looking up.

Isuke grunted dramatically as she flipped her pencil and watched as it hit Mizorogi on the back as he was writing stuff on the chalkboard. Isuke slid back on her seat, waiting for the teacher to give her detention.

"Well Inukai since you seem to be very excited about this project I guess I'll give you two hours of detention."

"Yes, sensei."

Haruki snorted in laughter and patted Isuke on the shoulder. Isuke slumped in her chair and put her head down.

"Hey, Isuke-sama what should we call the baby?"

"I don't know, just pick a name."

"I don't know what to call her, you name her," replied Haruki as she scratched the back of her head.

Isuke huffed in annoyance," Fine, how about Aoi?"

"Eh? Nah, it's not a unique name."

"How about Hinata?"

"Too overused."

"What about Machiko?"

"Hey, I actually like that name. Sounds unique."

"Machiko will do," replied Isuke as she gently carried the baby on her arms. She somehow began to get attached to the baby. Not too much attachment but just a bit.

* * *

Before the bell rang to signal the end of class, Mizorogi instructed them on how to turn the toys on and that soon the baby will start recording and will not stop until it is turned off.

Everyone was dismissed.

At the end of the day before Haruki left to work, she asked Isuke how she was holding up.

"You've got everything, right?"

Haruki adored how Isuke was holding the baby. She felt like she was married to Isuke and they both had a baby.

"Yeah, I do, don't worry."

"Okay I'm going now, I'll see you later.

"Wait, where's my kiss, idiot?"

"Oh right, sorry."

Haruki gave Isuke a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

* * *

 **Aww cute so far I hope. I'll upload the rest soon.**


	4. The Fake Baby Project Part 2

**Chapter 4**

 **So here is chapter 4, and do expect some hiatus for the next chapters. I'm not really sure how I ended up writing so much for this chapter. My fingers just keptgoing XD Anyway enjoy this chapter**

* * *

After a few minutes since Haruki left, the baby began making crying noises, indicating that it wanted to be carried.

"Just great," muttered Isuke in an annoyed tone as she walked to the baby and carried it.

She patted the baby on the back gently and sang a song to calm the baby. After five minutes, the baby stopped crying and Isuke slowly placed the baby on the couch and rested it's on the pillow. Isuke jumped on her bed and sighed in exhaustion.

"I can't do this. I shouldn't be doing this for crying out loud."

Isuke slowly closed her eyes until she fell asleep. But she was awakened by the baby as it began crying again.

Soon after Haruki got home. She went to her bed and saw Isuke sleeping and also carrying the baby on the bed. Haruki smiled and poked Isuke's forehead to wake her up.

"Hey sleepyhead, I'm back. Give me the baby I'll take it from here."

"Finally now you can suffer with that thing."

Haruki sat on the couch to get a more comfortable position.

"You just need patience to deal with a baby."

"Whatever, I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next day Haruki was awake and was happy that the baby was quiet. She carefully moved from the baby and headed to the bathroom. Her hair was a mess so she decided to take a shower. Afterwards, she dried her hair and tied it in her usual hair style and put on a t shirt and shorts. Isuke soon woke up as well and brushed her hair to untangle any knots. She looked for some of the baby's clothes and proceeded to change the clothes.

"What are you doing?" asked Haruki.

"Changing its clothes idiot. We have to change them every day."

"Right, I forgot about that."

"How dumb of you."

"Man I'm starving yo."

"Want to go eat somewhere?"

"Yes, please! Oh how about we go to the mall? I need to go buy some other stuff."

"Like what?"

"Just pocky, some new shoes and manga."

"Since when do you read manga?"

"Since a few weeks ago. Manga is just so entertaining to me."

"Alright, but you're carrying the baby."

"Aww why?"

"I want to get a manicure," replied Isuke as she carried the baby to hand it to Haruki.

"Fine, I'll carry her."

* * *

The mall was crowded with people as they bumped into each other. Haruki had to keep Isuke close to her. They went to some food restaurants so Haruki can relief her starvation. She rubbed her stomach and couldn't handle the smell of food.

"Why don't you go wait and find a table while I order the food?"

"Okay but don't take too long."

Haruki sat on a chair and looked around the mall. There were mostly families here to eat. The lines were long so Isuke had to wait for quite a while. She tapped her foot impatiently until it was her turn.

Meanwhile, Haruki was dozing off and her stomach growled in hunger. Her eyes became excited when she saw Isuke approaching her with some food.

"Yes finally."

"Sorry for the wait. There was a long line."

"It's fine. Now what to eat first?"

"Here try some sushi."

Isuke grabbed the chopsticks and fed Haruki some sushi. Haruki indulged in the taste of raw fish.

"Put some wasabi on it."

Isuke picked a small dab of wasabi with the chopsticks and placed it on the piece of fish and fed it to Haruki. She giggled as she loved how cute Haruki looked as she ate.

"Don't forget about Machiko, she needs some food in her belly," said Haruki as she played around with a piece of sushi and pretended to feed it to the baby.

"We would if it were real, silly," laughed Isuke.

"Yeah…I know."

Haruki finished the rest of the sushi and ate some Tempura by slightly mixing the grated daikon into the Tempura, dipped it in some sauce, and ate it with small bites.

"So how is the food?" asked Isuke as she bit on some sushi.

"It's so good! We should come here more often."

Isuke chuckled and held Haruki's hand.

"Then we'll make it a date next time."

Haruki blushed and held her hand firmly in Isuke's hand. They headed to a store that sold shoes.

"Want to come inside with me to help look for some shoes?'

"Sure."

Luckily, there weren't a lot of people in the store so once Haruki found a pair of shoes she liked, she bought them and headed into another store.

"I suppose you rather wait outside this time, right?"

"Yeah I don't really see how you're into the whole manga stuff so I'll wait here."

Haruki chuckled and ran into the store. Isuke cuddled with the baby close to her and hummed quietly as she looked around the mall. As she was distracted gazing into the crowds of people, she heard a man's voice calling out to her.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Um, hello." Isuke backed a few feet away from the men.

"What is a hot girl like yourself doing in a place like this?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Who? Your boyfriend?" The men nudged each other and chuckled.

"No, I'm waiting for my girlfriend."

"Oh, I never knew a cute girl could ever swing that way. Why not come and hang out with us instead?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, don't be like that. We'll have lots of fun."

The man began to pull on Isuke's right arm, which she started to pull back. Before the men could drag Isuke away from the mall, the man's hand was touched by another hand.

"Excuse me sir, what do you think you're doing?"

"So you must be the girlfriend of this cute girl, eh?"

"That's right. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not. I just wanted your girlfriend to come and accompany us to a fun place that we know of."

"Uh…huh. Sorry fellas but she is accompanying me. And not to sound rude or anything but please go bother someone else."

"And what if I don't want to?" said the man as he pushed Haruki on the chest to intimidate her. She chuckled and put her two hands midair to show them she didn't want any trouble.

"I'm not going to fight you. Let's go Isuke-sama."

Isuke got close to Haruki and held her hand. They walked away as fast as they could until they were far behind.

"That was so sweet and brave of you, babe."

"I know. It was just so unexpected. I really didn't want to fight him but he was tempting me to punch his damn face."

"I'm glad you walked away instead. I just hope we don't stumble with those guys again."

"I don't think we will. Let's go get yourself a manicure, Isuke-sama."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent admiring Isuke's new manicured nails and her new nail polish color, sky blue.

"I can't stop staring at them. I just want to grab them and stare at them all day."

"So you are going to man handle me like you did previously when we first met?"

"Well I can't help it," chuckled Haruki. "It's an obsession I have."

"Yeah a really creepy fetish that you have."

Haruki blew Isuke a sweet kiss and Isuke caught it with her hand.

Haruki yawned and stretched out her arms.

"You're tired?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Want to go home then?"

"Yeah let's go to your house."

"You want to crash at my house instead of going back to the dormitory?"

"Yeah…I feel like your mom probably misses you a lot. You should go pay him a visit."

"I guess you're right. Let me text my mom to give us a ride," said Isuke as she reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

"I'm surprised the baby hasn't cried all day long," said Haruki as she opened a box of pocky and ate some.

"Same. "

The two girls headed outside the exit doors and they instantly felt the cold breeze of the air.

"Damn it's freezing out here," said Isuke as she clutched the baby close to her chest.

Haruki took off her beige jacket and gave it to Isuke so she can warm up.

"Don't catch a cold."

"Thanks."

They waited next to a tree.

"Don't worry Haruki, my mom will be here in some minutes," said Isuke as she shivered a bit.

Haruki rubbed the back of her head and cuddled with Isuke and the baby.

"Let's cuddle up together while we wait."

"Mmm, you're so warm babe," said Isuke as her hands stopped shivering.

"I have really good body warmth."

"So you're like a blanket?"

"Yup."

"You know, yesterday I didn't want to do this project but now with all we have done so far I feel like I want to keep taking care of this baby with you."

Haruki blushed and rubbed Isuke gently on the head.

"Are you saying you want to adopt someday?"

"Maybe."

Isuke rested her head on Haruki's chest.

"Then I am okay with that."

The two of them cuddled for a few more minutes. Haruki turned to her right and spotted the three men from before.

"Hey Isuke-sama, we got some trouble."

"What makes you say that?"

Haruki pointed to where the guys were as Isuke turned to see the men all drunk and acting aloof.

"Oh great. Let's go wait somewhere else."

"Good idea."

They walked away to get farther from the drunk men but were immediately stopped.

"Heyy, it's you lovely girls from before. Did you really think you could walk away from us twice?"

"Listen dude, we don't want any trouble so just leave us alone."

The man laughed as he was drunk and turned to his friends to laugh even more. He then turned around and his grin disappeared.

"No, we want your girlfriend first. Then we'll let you go."

"No way."

The man got serious as he pulled out a knife. Isuke backed away to be safe.

"Haruki."

Haruki made a smirk as she did not fear the weapon held by the man. She backed off as the man came lunging towards her to attack. She grabbed the man's arm and kicked him in the abdomen to make him fall. The other two men charged towards Haruki and one of them managed to punch Haruki on the left cheek. As the other man got up, he was stopped by someone.

"Gentlemen. Please refrain from your violent acts and run along now."

The voice came from Eisuke, he had a calm look as he waited for the men to go.

"Pfft, come on guys we're outta here."

Isuke walked to Haruki to check on her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Good thing I came just in time. Now girls, get in."

* * *

As Eisuke drove to their house, Isuke kept insisting to let Haruki check her face.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"He punched you really hard. At least let me clean off the bit of dirt you got."

Haruki sighed and crossed her arms.

"So what did you girls do to piss off those guys?"

"Nothing. We were minding our own business and they came to bother us."

"Is that so?"

"Well, they wanted me to accompany them but I said no and then Haruki told them to fuck off or she'll kick their asses," explained Isuke.

Haruki had to cover the baby's ears due to Isuke saying such vulgar words.

"Really, Isuke?"

"It's Isuke-sama, idiot."

"Now girls, please behave. Anyway I won't tell your dad anything about this, Isuke."

"Good, he asks too many questions," added Isuke.

They arrived at the Inukai residence. Haruki helped Isuke get out of the car like a gentleman and held her hand.

"After you, milady."

"How kind of you, now help Isuke with the baby," she dumped the baby on Haruki's arms and left her there with a sigh escaping her lips.

"Rules, girls. Number one, no staying up late. You girls have curfews once you enter my house. Number two, don't make loud noises like putting up the whole volume on a stereo or any other music player. Number three, no making out whatsoever."

"Momma, that one isn't fair," complained Isuke.

"It is fair. I don't want you girls getting all lovey dovey on each other in an inappropriate manner."

"How lame."

"Finally number four, clean all of your mess when you eat. Don't leave trash hanging around or I will be furious on you. Now you may enter."

Haruki rubbed the back of her head in utter confusion.

"Is he being serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Just come inside, he won't bite."

They placed their bags in Isuke's room. Haruki loved the smell of perfume once she entered the room. It smelled just like Isuke.

"Wow your room is so awesome!"

"Awesome? What a wonderful way of describing my elegant room."

Haruki began to look around and grabbed a lingerie clothing lying on the floor.

"Ooohh, what's this?" Haruki dangled the lingerie in Isuke's face.

"Hey, don't touch what isn't yours!" Isuke immediately blushed and ran after Haruki to retrieve her clothing.

"You can't catch me!" teased Haruki.

"You're such a child!"

Haruki kept teasing her by making kissing noises and running around the living room. But Haruki didn't notice as her right foot was tripped by the table and fell down on her back. Then Isuke also tripped and fell on top of Haruki and made her lips touch with hers.

Both girls remained still to avoid any awkward movements. They both stared into each other's eyes. Isuke broke the silence by grabbing her lingerie and getting up.

"Oops, indirect kiss," said Isuke as she waved her clothing to tease Haruki.

Haruki got up and ran after Isuke to tickle her tummy.

"Haruki what are you doing?"

"I'm not Haruki, I'm the tickle monster! Now prepare to get tickled! Haha!"

Isuke laughed and had tears falling from her eyes as she couldn't handle the amount of being tickled. She wiggled around and decided to tickle Haruki to get back at her. Haruki fell onto Isuke and wiggled around until both girls finally stopped. Haruki got next to Isuke and kissed her.

"That is my kiss for you."

"How kind of you."

They were interrupted Eisuke and his husband walking into the room.

"What's with all the noise?"

Isuke threw herself onto a soft pillow and ignored the question.

"Uh, we were…having a pillow fight." Haruki grinned nervously.

"Okay, remember my rules. Now I think you should explain why you ladies have a toy baby?"

"It's for our school project. I'm playing the role of a father and Isuke is the mother."

"Yeah, momma what's with all the questions?"

"I was just curious, and so was Papa."

Isuke's dad grabbed the baby and held it. He whispered something in Eisuke's hear, which made them both laugh. Isuke and Haruki looked at each other in utter confusion.

"What are you guys saying to each other?" asked Isuke.

Eisuke giggled before replying.

"Oh, we were just laughing at the fact that you two make the perfect mother and father couple. I see you two have taken the first step at a possible adoption in the future."

"They are so adorable, it reminds me of back then, Eisuke and I were just like you girls," added Takeshi.

Isuke blushed and looked at Haruki, she was also blushing.

"Papa, you're embarrassing me."

"Why would you be embarrassed? It's the truth is it not?"

"What is embarrassing is Isuke used to wet the bed when she was little." Eisuke chuckled.

"Oh my god, momma! Can you not talk about that in front of Haruki!"

"I don't mind this at all, I had the same problem when I was little, too," replied Haruki.

"See? You two were born to meet and become a couple," said Takeshi.

"I have pictures of Isuke doing hilarious things if you want to see, Haruki."

"No, momma that's not necessary, we are going to sleep now, goodnight," she pushed her parents out the door and grabbed the toy baby from her father.

"Okay, goodnight girls-"

Isuke closed the door and slid on the floor sighing in embarrassment.

"Isuke-sama you know there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I have done more embarrassing things than you."

"Shut up."

Haruki rubbed the back of her head and placed her box of pocky on a desk.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Where are you going to place the baby?"

"I'll put it on one of my cushions."

"You sure that's a good spot for the baby?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Isuke placed the baby on a pink cushion and grabbed her phone. Then she took off her slippers and laid on her bed. She played a song and hummed to the lyrics.

"Um Isuke-sama?"

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen to my song."

"But I want to sleep."

"Haruki you should sing along with me."

"Um what?"

"Here I'll start first. But if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta love me harder."

"I don't even know the lyrics to this song."

"You have horrible taste in music."

"I'm sorry?"

"Whatever go back to sleep."

"Okay goodnight, love you."

"Goodnight."

As Haruki closed her eyes, she felt something touch her waist. She turned around and saw Isuke hugging her.

"Isuke-sama?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, are you cold?"

"A little."

Haruki placed her right arm around Isuke's back and cuddled with her.

"Then let's warm up."

They both fell asleep soon enough. But Haruki was awakened by her body shivering. She noticed Isuke took the whole entire blankets for herself.

"Hey, Isuke-sama, can you lend me half of your blankets?"

"Be quiet, idiot."

"But I'm cold over here."

"Go to sleep."

"But babe, you're hogging all the blankets."

"Ugh! Here. Now shut up."

"Thanks, goodnight."


End file.
